Mass storage devices (such as FLASH memory devices that includes SD and MMC type mass storage devices) have increased greatly in both storage capacity and in the capabilities (i.e., processing resources) of associated mass storage device controllers. This increase in available storage capacity has had a synergistic effect on the general availability of devices (“host devices”) whose capabilities can depend greatly on available memory. Such devices include portable digital devices such as portable media players, interactive personal communication devices (cell phones, PDAs, etc.) and the like. In this way, a digital consumer's exposure to digital products that use the storage capability of mass storage devices such as FLASH memory has greatly increased.
This exposure typically spans across multiple host devices—connected or unconnected—or access modes—wired vs. wireless, fixed vs. mobile etc.—each having specific storage requirements. A proposed configuration to monitor data usage (such as for targeting advertisements, suggesting content for purchase, assisting in searches, etc) includes, generally, having a different host-specific program being used for each host device. That program is typically installed on the host device and/or on a remote server to which the host device is always or occasionally connected.
The proposed data usage monitoring configuration, then, generally includes a program that is tightly coupled to particular features of the data usage program in the host device. Therefore, it can be difficult to correlate the usage information for a particular consumer that is obtained from multiple host devices used by that particular consumer. Furthermore, such a usage monitoring program that is tightly coupled to a host device generally must be customized to operate with that host device. Yet further, having the host device highly involved in data usage monitoring can take processing power from the host device that may be desired or required for other functions.
Therefore, a data usage monitoring method, system, and apparatus that addresses these shortcomings is desirable.